villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorpio (Kyuranger)
Scorpio is an assassin for the Space Shogunate Jark Matter holding the rank of Karo and the brother of Stinger. He is a major antagonist in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. He is portrayed by Yuki Kubota, who also played Takatora Kureshima in Kamen Rider Gaim. History Prior to joining Jark Matter, Scorpio was a Scorpionman who had a close relationship with his brother, Stinger. To help his younger brother, Scorpio gave him a necklace to carry around so that he would always have a part of him. However, Scorpio later betrayed his race to the Jark Matter and sided with them to gain more power. In exchange for his betrayal, Scorpio was promoted to Karo of the Sasori System and mutated into a stronger form by Don Armage, though the mutation left him unable to revert to his human form. Scorpio was later summoned to Earth to assist in the Jark Matter's fight with the Kyurangers. To test how his brother's powers had grown since they last met, Scorpio infected a group of humans, as well as some Indavers, Tsuyoindavers and the Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver to lure out the Kyurangers. Following Ikargen's death at the hands of the Kyurangers, Madakko offered her services to Scorpio so she could avenge her late partner. Scorpio accepted her offer on the condition she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. While communicating with Don Armage, Scorpio revealed that he was aware of the existence of the Argo ship, but the Shogun stated that the affair did not concern him. However, this response confirmed Scorpio's speculations that the Argo possessed an incredible power that Scorpio could use to defeat Armage and usurp control of Jark Matter. After reviving Madakko, Scorpio took a Moiader fighter to track down the Kyutama of the Ryukotsu System. Pursuing the Kyurangers to the planet Keel, Scorpio used his stinger to break Eris' staff, releasing the Ryukotsu Kyutama and allowing Scorpio to take control of it. Scorpio then stung his subordinate, the Daikaan Olmega, mutating him into a berserker to cover his escape. Though Lucky managed to take the Kyutama from Scorpio, he was forced to give it back when Scorpio threatened to kill Eris if the Kyutama was not returned to him. Returning to Earth, Scorpio learned from Madakko that Stinger wished to talk to him. Meeting with Stinger, his younger brother told him that he wished to join him to save the universe, and gave him a case containing the two remaining Kyutamas he needed to complete the Argo. However, before Scorpio could take the case, his brother struck him and challenged him to a duel. Scorpio was later defeated by the combined powers of the Kyurangers and ultimately redeemed himself by sacrificing himself to shield Stinger from one of Don Armage's energy attacks. As he lay dying, Scorpio transferred the Antares poison from Stinger's body into himself, causing him to revert back to his human form right before he perished. Gallery Scorpio jark matter.png|Scorpio's human form. Trivia * Scorpio is similar to Darth Vader, being a former hero who betrayed his family and friends for more power, only to redeem himself by dying to protect his family. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Usurper Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Game Changer Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings